


[Podfic of] Frank the Failiest Vampire

by isweedan



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Format: Streaming, M/M, Not!Fic, Podfic, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-21
Updated: 2012-01-21
Packaged: 2017-10-29 22:04:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/324656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isweedan/pseuds/isweedan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[0:07:49] Author's Summary: Frank's a vampire, and he's finally ready to let the world know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Frank the Failiest Vampire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mistresscurvy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistresscurvy/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Frank the Failiest Vampire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/259171) by [mistresscurvy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistresscurvy/pseuds/mistresscurvy). 



> This notfic is hilarious and charming and super lovely! Like its author. Happiest of birthdays, Mistresscurvy!  
> <333333333333333

**Length**  0:07:49

**Download** [MP3 Here! (right-click save)](http://isweedan.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Frank%20the%20Failiest%20Vampire.mp3)

[](http://isweedan.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Frank%20the%20Failiest%20Vampire.mp3)

**  
**


End file.
